Everyday In Kagome's Diary and Life
by SecretNinjaGirl
Summary: Have you every picture how Kagome's life is? If you think it's perfect and you're jealous, you may want to think again!
1. Episode 1: A Shocking Moment

Kimmy: This is my first story! Remember Jenna didn't help me with this story!

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day Miroku finally confessed his love for Sango! She was so happy! I wish Inuyasha would confess his love for me. But I know that won't happen. That's like saying, Shippo will be a American rapper. Inuyasha just thinks I'm a useless, weak wench. But I'm not! Am I?_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome gently put the diary back into her yellow backpack and sighed. She looked at the peaceful, sleeping Inuyasha and smiled. _'I don't care if he don't love me or he's a hanyou, I'll still love him..'_ She laid down on the sleeping bag which she and Shippo shared and fell to slumber.

_The Next Morning.._

Kagome woke up to find a Inuyasha looking straight into her dark chocolate eyes. Just when Kagome screamed, Inuyasha covered his ears. Sango and Miroku turned their head to find a yelling Inuyasha. Sango sighed as Miroku began to smirk.

"Inuyasha, why was screaming? Was you two doing something?" Mrioku asked as Kagome blushed.

"Of course not, Miroku! We here, aren't we?" Kagome replied.

"What about you and Sango? I've been hearing some of those noise you both made last night.. Remember this, 'Oh.. Miroku.. go harder.. stop it Miroku.. be quieter.. now be harder and faster but quieter. Damn it Miroku.. If you want something done, you got to do it your..' "

"Ahem.. Shippo's here.." Kagome stated as she started to cook the ramen over the fire. Inuyasha sweatdropped as Miroku began to roll on the ground, laughing his head off while Sango blushed.

"I thought we was quiet.." Sango whispered.

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha mean by go harder and faster?" Shippo questioned, confused. Kagome sweatdropped, thinking of a excuse to say.

"Shippo, Sango and I was just..playing a game!" Miroku replied while Inuyasha was the person on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Smooth.." Kagome sighed.

"Who won? Did you two have fun?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha contiuned to laugh as Sango's face started to get redder and redder.

"Uh.. Shippo, can you go get some water for our drinks?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome!" Shippo replied as he and Kirara walked towards the stream.

Ten Minutes Later..

Everyone was sitting around the campsite, eating and talking while Kagome started to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_We just found out Sango and Miroku are sleeping together! It was really funny when Shippo started to ask questions about what they was doing and everything. But knowing Miroku, he would say something sexual even if it's not. Sango's lucky that she has that special someone while I'm stuck with no one but Shippo. _

_The Very Lonely Kagome Higurashi_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Episode 2: When Pigs Fly!

Kimmy: Hi guys, I'm not getting that many reviews.. How rude.. But I'll be a better writer even better than Jenna (Chamillitary Girl).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Have you ever heard of the expression 'When pigs fly..' Well, Shippo made whoever make that expression well..a fool!

The Very Confused Kagome Higurashi

At Keade's hut..

Inuyasha is leaning on the hut's corner, relaxing. But is soon to be interrupted by the little fox demon known as Shippo.

"Inuyasha, when we finished the jewel. Can I make a wish on it?"

"Feh. Not even on your life."

Two Minutes Later..

"Inuyasha, can I be the new leader of the gang?"

"No! Now can you leave me alone!"

One Mintue Later..

"Inuyasha, when can I use your sword in battle?"

"Never! Did I just tell you leave me alone!"

"But when are going to let me wish on the jewel?"

"When pigs fly!"

With that, Shippo left the hut.

Ten Minutes Later..

Inuyasha walked outside the hut, to stretch his arms. He widen his eyes to find a flying pig with a fluffy tail.

"NOW CAN I WISH ON THE JEWEL?" yelled the flying pig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: Bye guys!


	3. Episode 3: Chocolate and Fights Part I

Kimmy: Hey guys, if you guys know about Chamillitary Girl? She is well.. I don't know where she is! She hasn't answer her phone for 2-3 days. Nor has she been at her house! She won't even reply back for her e-mail!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary, _

_Shippo got a new playmate! Her name is Homika. She is like the exact twin of Shippo but instead of emerald eyes, she got blue eyes. And instead of Shippo's brown-orangish hair, her's is a blonde. How cute! They look so good together! We found her a week ago! But today was a kinda a disturbing moment yet funny about chocolate. I hope they coutinued to be friends! Advice: Never give chocolate to kid demons. _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome and the gang sat under the tree, having a joyful picinic.

"Kagome! Do you have any chocolate?"

"Chocolate? What's chocolate?" asked a very confused Homika. As soon as Kagome handed him his chocolate, he gave a piece to Homika. Looking at the chocolate supiciously, she nibbled at the corner. Her eyes widen at the amazement and began to eat the piece. When she was done, she whimpered and looked at her hands. She began to lick her hands as Shippo stared and ate pieces of his chocolate.

"Please give me more."

"But I gave you some.."

"Please give me more!"

"Fine. I'll give you half." Shippo said as he broke half of the chocolate and handed Homika a piece. She threw the whole thing into her mouth and began to chew. She shallowed the chocolate, grinning.

"More please!"

"But If I give you more, you'll have more than me!"

"So? Girls are suppose to be treated with respect!"

"Kagome said 'All boys and girls are suppose to be treated equality' or something like that.."

"Gimme!" Himika said as she took the chocolate from Shippo and threw it into her mouth, chewing. Shippo ran towards Kagome, telling her what Himika did. Himika got grounded while Shippo got some comfort from Kagome, promising him more chocolate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: Oh guys, Jenna called! She lost her cell! And she wasn't home because she was at some boy's house. I mean random boys for 2-3 days! Who knows what they was doing!


	4. Episode 4: Kastuis Meet Kikyo

Kimmy: That's funny! I only made 3 chapters and I got 3 reviews! How cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. With Chamillitary Girl's permission, I'm allowed to use her characters since she's my sister!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Kastuis came to visit us! But when I fell asleep, Inuyasha left to find Kikyo. So Kastuis followed him. I wonder what she said..._

_The Wondering Kagome Higurashi_

At Night..

Inuyasha woke up to see a floating soul stealer. He followed the soul stealer without delay. Kastuis opened an eye to see Inuyasha towards the forest. She looked around to find out what's happening, so she followed him.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha..

Kikyo was at a tree, putting her hand on the bark. She looked behind her shoulder to find a Inuyasha, staring at her back.

"Inuyasha, what do I own this presence?"

"CUT THE BULL, LADY!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned around to find a Kastuis, who was trying to get her foot out of the bush.

"Kastuis? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing? Hey.. what's that smell?" Kastuis sniffed the air to find graveyard soil.

"Kastuis! Go back to camp!"

"No! Who is she? Kagome is going to be heartbroken.."

"Kagome? Inuyasha, you're still staying with my.."

"Who are you, lady?"

"Kastuis, just leave!"

"No, make me!" 'That must be Kikyo. I got to watch her very carefully. Kagome told me what she might do to Inuyasha or what she might do to me!.'

"Farewell, Inuyasha. Another time, we shall meet again.." Kikyo said as she was being carried by her soul stealers.

"Yea! You better run, clay pot!" Kastuis yelled into the air, waving her fist.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: Bye guys!


	5. Episode 5: How Can You Burn Water?

Kimmy: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was trying to find a idea for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Kastuis had to leave! It was so sad! I wanted her to stay since the talk she had with Kikyo.. I wish Kastuis lived in the present time with me! Anyway, have you ever heard of a hanyou cooking dinner? Well Inuyasha did! It was so cute yet funny! What to know what happened? Let's just say I had to go home for a few supplies.._

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Outside Keade's Hut.._

"KAGOME!"

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome as she was reading her textbook from school, sitting under the god tree.

"Kagome, when are you making dinner? I want some ramen!"

"I can't right now, Inuyasha. Ask Sango!"

"Sango can't even boil water!"

Sango growled and walked inside Keade's hut.

"See, look at what you did, Inuyasha! Now you definately won't get any dinner at the moment! Just let me finish for five more chapters and I will make it for you."

"Hell no, wench! I'll make it myself!" Inuyasha said as she grabbed Kagome's bag and ran off into the hut.

_In Keade's Hut.._

"Please don't burn down the hut, Inuyasha." Keade said as she walked out of the hut.

"Shut Up, old hag.." Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed some matches and a pot..

"Now what do you do what these..SANGO!"

"What?" Sango said as she stared at Inuyasha.

"What do you do with these?"

"Oh you're asking me? The person who can't cook?"

"Shut up and tell me what to do!"

"You want to Shut Up or tell you what to do?"

"Tell me what to do!"

"First, you give me the matches! You gather the water with the bucket!" Sango said as she snatch the matches from Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha mumbled some words as he grabbed the bucket, heading towards the river. Sango looked at the matches and soon rubbed the matches against the..

"Sango!"

"What?" Sango said as the matches lighten up.

"I got the water!" Inuyasha said as he set the bucket down, running towards Sango. Snatching the matches from Sango, his hands began to burn. Inuyasha dropped the matches as he put his hand into the bucket of water.

"Damn!"

"INUYASHA!"

The hut soon began to come in flames. Sango grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and Kagome's bag and ran out of the hut.

"Damn! Do we have any other pots?"

"Pots? You're still wondering about food? You just ruined Keade's hut!" Sango yelled as the flames grew calmer.

An Hour Later..

Sango sighed and widen her eyes at what she saw. Burned Ramen Mixed With Too Much Water!

"Inuyasha! You burned the water!"

"How can I burn water!

"Like that! You're never going to cook again, Inuyasha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: It's so cute! Imagine Inuyasha cooking dinner for you! How sweet!


	6. Episode 6: Truth Or Dare, Anyone?

Kimmy: Hey guys, I'm hitting you guys up on another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kastuis! Chamillitary Girl owns Kastuis. Rumiko T. owns Inuyasha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Inuyasha and Miroku got some nerve looking at us at the hot spring! Luckily, Kastuis was with us! She yelled and beat up Inuyasha and Miroku so hard, it was heard to tell a hairless cat from them! _

_Kagome Higurashi_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Hot Spring.._

Kastuis, Kagome, and Sango sat at the hot spring, talking.

"Kastuis, you should stay with us! I mean it was kinda funny when you uh.. what do you say Kastuis.. kissed.."

"Dissed?"

"Yea! Dissed Kikyo.."

"Well, Kagome, you're my friend.. We got each other's back..."

Kagome soon heard a noise growing inside of the bush behind. _'Miroku!' _Soon, a idea formed in her head.

"Kastuis, Sango, let's play truth or dare!" Kagome winked and soon Sango saw some movement inside of the bush. She realized what Kagome was doing and soon whispered in Kastuis's ear. Kastuis looked around Kagome's head and saw no noise nor movement coming from the bush. But she did smell Miroku's scent.

"Okay. Kagome, truth or dare.."

"Truth!" Sango whispered into Kastuis's ear, who soon grinned.

"Is it true, that you want to bear Miroku's children?" Soon, a gasp was heard from the bushes.

"Yes.. But I fear Miroku will say no.."

"Say no? Of course not, Lady Kagome.. I would love to bear your children.." Miroku said as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Miroku, duck!" Kastuis yelled as Sango threw her boomerang at Miroku.

"I told you to duck.." By the time Miroku got up, the girls was already dressed. Kagome and Sango soon walked towrads the campsite as Kastuis cracked her knuckles.

"Now, Miroku.. What lesson have we learned?" Kastuis said as she walked towards Miroku, who was taking steps backward. Miroku gulped.

"I will never look on you two girls again, Lady Kastuis! Promise!"

"I know.." Kastuis said as she leaped towards Miroku. Soon screams and yells was heard from the hot spring.

An Hour Later..

Kastuis walked upon Inuyasha, who was resting against the tree bark. Kastuis grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and began to shake him like crazy.

"INUYASHA! You was suppose to make sure Miroku didn't go to the hot spring!"

Inuyasha looked around the campsite, looking for Miroku. Kastuis soon dropped him on the ground, cracking her knuckles.

"I waited for this.. for a long time.. Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sweatdropped and soon howled because of the pain that was forming below his stomach...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: So long, folks!


	7. Episode 7: A Good For Nothing

Kimmy: Hey guys, here's another chapter.. But only in the Modern Era!

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever imagine Inuyasha trying to pack up for the Fedual Era? Well he did! And he made a huge mess that I'll soon have to make up when I get back home! I'm tired just thinking about it! _

_Kagome Higuashi_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Kagome's Shrine..

Kagome is upstairs in her room, trying to find some clothes for her to wear while Inuyasha is by the door wondering what's taking Kagome so long.

"Damn it, Kagome! Hurry the hell up!"

"Wait, Inuyasha! I have to get my clothes, pack up my backpack...blah, blah,blah.." Was all what Inuyasha heard. _'She's going to take longer if she has to pack up! I going to pack up for her since it'll be shorter and I'll will have something to do..' _Inuyasha soon grabbed Kagome's yellow bag and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed all the food he could find mostly ramen. Soon, the yellow bag was filled with ninja food..

"Alright, Inuyasha! I'm ready.." Kagome trailed off as she saw Inuyasha walking out her door, with her backpack filled with ninja food.

"Thanks Inuyasha for packing my bag! Let's go!" Kagome said as she followed Inuyasha into the well.

An Hour Later..

"SIT INUYASHA! This is filled with ninja food! Stop messing with my stuff!"

"Inuyasha, Kastuis was right.. You're a good-for-nothing.." Sango said as she quietly ate a riceball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: See ya next time!


	8. Episode 8: Love Is Sometimes Stubborn

Kimmy: Sorry guys.. I was out of ideas..

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Point Of View.._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome.

"What are you staring at, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, annoyed.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome soon blushed and looked around. It was only them inside Keade's hut. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku left to get firewood. But why do everyone need to go? Kagome's attention soon turned back to Inuyasha as his face went closer to Kagome's face. Her cheeks went redder as eyes widen.

"There's something I meant to tell you.. Kagome.."

"Umm yes.."

"You have a bug on your nose.." Inuyasha said as he flicked the bug away and continued to eat his lunch.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome growled as Inuyasha flew into the ground.

--------------------

Sango sighed as her, Miroku, and Shippo sat behind the door. They watched the whole scene, waiting for Inuyasha to confess his love. But.. that was so obvious.. So you knew that wouldn't happen.. Oh well.. Maybe next time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: Bye guys!


	9. Episode 9: Feelings Turn Into Confusion

Ninja: I'm sorry guys.. I kinda forgot about ya'll...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary, _

_I watch how Inuyasha looking at the sunset.. His silver hair, blowing in the wind. His golden eyes shining as he stared at the setting sun. Oh, how I loved to see Inuyasha like this everyday! Maybe, I might tell him my true love tomorrow! _

_The In Love Kagome Higurashi_

_**The Next Day...**_

Inuyasha was walking towards the Shikon Forest, catching Kagome's attention. Everyone was eating ramen while Kagome stood up and followed the half-breed.

"Wow.. You think she's going to admit.." Sango questioned.

"Only time will tell.." Miroku responded, chewing on a spoonful of ramen.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha sat down, in front of a tree, watching the sun going down, until he heard a sudden noise. He turned his head to find Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention back to the sun set. Kagome sat right beside, resting her head up on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, smiling.

"Kagome.."

"Yes, Inuyasha.."

'He's going to say it! He's finally going to say it!'

"When do you think ramen was made?"

Kagome widen her eyes, in discourage.

"I don't know.. Inuyasha... That was all you're going to tell me?"

"No.. I want to ask another question..."

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I'm attracted to this girl.. She has black, flowing hair, brown eyes, and a smile that would brightened a whole room! She used to like me too. But it seems like I can't get that atrraction no more. What to do?"

"Tell it in her face. Girls like honesty.."

"Okay.. Kagome.."

"Yes Inuyasha.. Do you think.."

"I do! Inuyasha! I do too!"

"You like Kikyo also!?!?"

"WHAT?!?!" Kagome stood up and turn her back against Inuyasha as she uttered the word that would bring him into the ground.

"SIT!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember yesterday, when I said I was loved to see him staring at a sunset. I meant I love seeing him in the ground, in pain!_

_The Mad Kagome Higurashi_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja: This time you guys, Todauy I'm doing another chapter. This one with be an battle.


End file.
